


RED

by lattice_frames



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Audio Format: MP3, Audiofemme 2012, Brainwashing, Character Study, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are not all lies.</p>
<p>Read for audiofemme's kisses fest for the international day of femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411655) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



[ ](http://imgur.com/m4D9u)

 

Download: [right click to download the mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/RED%20-%20writen%20by%20waldorph,%20read%20by%20lattice_frames%20%5bfixed%5d.mp3) and at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/red-1)

Streaming:


End file.
